Double Trouble
by Bex0987
Summary: Klaine and Dantana Double Date!


So, sorry I have been a bit MIA recently, I promise I WILL finish up my other stories, but for now I just could not get the idea of a Dantana and Klaine double date out of my head, set around the time of Episode 6…. enjoy! P.S. Please review if you want to read more!

* * *

It was Blaine's suggestion, whilst they were all lounging around on the couches in the loft, he piped up with the idea of getting out and going on an official double date. Since he and Kurt had gotten engaged, they had hardly seen each other, let alone had the chance to go out for dinner together with their friends. But now that Sam was occupied with Rachel, and they had a spare evening in New York, he decided to make the most of it and invite both Santana and Dani out for dinner.

Santana hadn't seemed as keen as Dani, but Blaine knew her well enough by now to know that it was all a facade and in reality she enjoyed spending time with her dysfunctional group of friends. Which is what led them to where they now were, sat around a table in Kurt's favourite steak restaurant just around the corner from Times Square, it was a place that wasn't all that popular with tourists which made it perfect for them. The guy who owned it was an old traditional New York guy, that liked to do things his own way.

Santana and Dani were sat on one side of the table, with Kurt and Blaine on the other, Blaine had Kurt's hand firmly in his, and every now and then kept looking over at Kurt, just appreciating the moment and the beauty of his fiance. He had completely zoned out from the conversation which is why he nearly jumped six feet in the air when Santana broke the trance he had found himself in.

"Okay, short stack, I admit this was a good idea, but if I have to watch you eye fucking Lady Hummel all evening, I wont be afraid to walk out of here and leave you with my check."

Kurt gave Santana his now famous bitch stare, whilst Blaine just ducked his head. Blaine saw from the corner of his eye Dani laying a calming hand on Santana's arm which seemed to calm the latina instantly.

"Come on babe, it's cute, they are a newly engaged couple, they are entitled to some loving glances" Blaine watched as all the fight seemed to drain from Santana. Blaine had always liked Dani, of course in the long term he knew that Brittany had Santana's heart, but it was nice to see Santana happy again. He shot her a grateful smile, which she returned with a wink.

"So, Blaine, tell us about your audition, it was yesterday wasn't it?" Kurt seemed to swell with pride at the mention of Blaine's audition, sitting just that bit taller and puffing his chest out, looking to his left awaiting his fiance's response. Blaine smiled in Dani's direction, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze under the table.

"It went well, I think, I mean, I hope it did." In reality he thought he had smashed it, but thinking that and voicing that were two very different things.

"He's just being modest, he aced it, like we all knew he would" Blaine couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at Kurt's response, Kurt had always been his biggest supporter and number one fan, which was one of the reasons he loved him so much.

"Urgh, really, again with the heart eyes?" but even as Santana said it, everyone could see the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

They made light conversation about their weeks for the next few minutes until the topic of Blaine moving to New York and the inevitable accommodation topic arose.

"Well, I mean, Sam and I could get an apartment on our own, we don't want to crowd you guys in the loft." He refused to look at Kurt, he could already feel his eyes boring into the side of his face.

"Blaine, we are engaged, there is no way you are living anywhere but with me, and that's that." The tone of Kurt's voice had a finality to it, which Blaine knew there was no chance of movement. He decided just to smile at his fiance, he had learnt saying anything else right now would be like standing in front of a firing squad.

"In which case, Santana, how would you feel about moving in with me, give these boys some more room? I have more than enough space at my place." Blaine watched Santana with a careful eye, he knew how much she cared for Dani, but was she really at that point where she would be happy moving in with the girl. He could almost see the emotions passing over Santana's face, until eventually she took a breath.

"I think that would be amazing" He watched as the two of them shared a kiss, that's one thing that could not be said about the two girls, they were never shy of public affection, something he and Kurt had always been a little more reserved about.

Kurt clapped his hands together, practically vibrating with excitement "Well that's settled then, Blaine can move into my room with me, Sam can have Santana's old room, and then everyone is happy!"

They finished their meal and paid, walking back slowly to the subway station, hand in hand with their respective partners. In that moment Blaine didn't think he could get any happier, he had the most amazing fiance, and some of the most incredible friends a guy could ask for, and to top it off he would be living in this beautiful city within the next few weeks.

Later that night when he and Kurt were 'keeping warm' in Kurt's bed he decided that nope, his life definitely couldn't get any better.


End file.
